


Maybe This Time

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Creampie, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language, Penis In Vagina Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: You and Bill are trying for a baby
Relationships: Bill Tench/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Maybe This Time

**Author's Note:**

> tenchsbitch on Tumblr

You heard shuffling from Bill’s side of the bed. He nuzzled his face into your neck, placing sloppy kisses on you. He wrapped his arms around you and pressed his hips into your ass. “Mmm.” You moaned, still half asleep. He rolled his hips against you and you knew he wouldn’t be letting you go back to sleep so you turned over to face him. “Good morning.” You greeted him.

Bill smiled with his eyes still closed. “It is a good morning.” You both looked down at his growing erection. “Are you up for another round?” He growls into your ear. Your responsive is a quiet whimper and a roll of your hips. He brings a hand up to your mouth and has you suck on his middle and index finger before he removes it and slides it down to your naked pussy. He can feel where his cum leaked out of you the night before. You twitch under his touch. He doesn’t penetrate his fingers into you, instead he watches your squirm against his touch. “God, you’re so fucking responsive.” 

“Bill, please.” You gasp. “Stop teasing me.” You buck your hips against him and he finally indulges you in fingerpicking you. He scissors his fingers inside of you, preparing you for his cock. 

“Shh…” he paused, watching your facial expressions, watching you lose yourself in his touch, and then he whispered, “you don’t want to wake Brian.” Bill kissed you once on the nose and then passionately on your lips, thrusting his fingers harder inside of you causing you to gasp in his mouth. “You’re so tight. I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.”

“Aah, fuck, feels s-so good.” You feel your buildup burning inside of you. You know you’re about to cum and he knows it too. You moan more and your breathing becomes shallow.

And then he slows down. You give hime a defeated look. Your eyes say ‘what the hell?’ “I want you to tell me what you want.” 

“Bill, please—“ you shrug.

“No, y/n, I want you to tell me how bad you want it. I want you to beg.” He threatens to take his hand away and leave you wanting more. He considers it and you almost call his bluff. Almost.

“Please, Bill, I want to cum. Please let me cum. I want to cum on your big, fucking hands, Bill, please, fuck. I want it so bad. I’m aching.” He starts going back to the pace he was at before. “Ah, fuck yes, Tench.” You use his last name, showing your frustration. “Let me cum on your fingers.” Bill’s thumb traces your clit and you finally tip over the edge.

You gripped onto his big forearms as your legs shook. Your head tilts back against your pillow and Bill watches you. He watches your face as you cum around his long, thick fingers. He kept his fingers in you as your walls clenched around them. When he finally removed his fingers, you released a breath you didn’t even know you were holding. 

You stroke his already big cock, getting it harder again as he fumbles to lean over you. His arms rested on each side of your head. Your legs were spread and they rose to wrap around his hips. He effortlessly slid his dick into you, filling you full. He bottomed out and his dick twitched inside of you. He stroked your hair out of your face and panted above you. He brought his lips down to kiss your forehead. You pulled your legs on his hips to get him closer.

The room filled with the sounds of the bed creaking and skin on skin along with your moans and Bill’s deep groans. 

“You like that? Huh, y/n? You like the feeling of my big cock deep inside you? The feeling of me fucking you in your hot, little cunt?” 

“Oh, my god, yes, Bill! Your cock is so big! I love it. I love how you fuck me.” You moan into Bill’s ear. 

Bill huffed into your neck. “Mmnn, fuck. You want me to fill you with my cum? You want me to fuck a baby into you? You’d like wouldn’t you?” Bill tries to push his dick deeper into you. He leans in to press a kiss to your lips. “That’s it, y/n. Fuck, you take my cock so well.” He continued pumping his dick into your tight cunt. “Mm, fuck, do you hear that?” He shushes your moans. “Do you hear the sounds your pretty little pussy is making? God and you’re getting so tight.” Bill’s breathing got more shallow as he talked to you. “You’re getting close aren’t you? Yeah, I can feel it.” 

You moan a drawn out “yes.” 

“Mm, yess, you’re fucking begging for it. God, I’m gonna fill you up.” Bill’s skin glistened as sweat dripped off of his forehead and chest. 

“Bill, oh god!” You moaned when Bill reached a hand down to rub your clit. He massaged it and pinched it. “I’m cumming!” You try to stay quiet, but your orgasm is fierce. Bill places the hand he was using to rub your clit over your mouth to keep you from being too loud. He can feel the vibrations of your moans on your lips and transfer to his hand. Your orgasm rushes through you like a wave and Bill helps you ride it out until it subsides. 

Bill is being stubborn. He wants to last as long as he can inside of you, but as you flex your walls around his cock, he loses his rhythm. His body shudders against you and he cums hard. He paints your pussy with his white hot spurts. You pull him closer with your legs, making sure he finishes deep inside of you. You milk every bit from him. His moans were loud, but they subside as he finishes. He leaves his cock in for a little longer until it softens enough for him to pull out and he collapses beside you. 

You have tears in your eyes when Bill looks at you with pure love in his eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong, y/n? Did I hurt you?” He’s concerned.

“No, no.” You wipe away your tears. “It’s not that. I just want us to have a family so bad. I know we have Brian, but you get so sad when he’s not here. Do you think it happened this time?” 

He stroked your cheek, pulling you into his chest. “Yeah, y/n. I do. I think this is it. And in the meantime,” He stroked some hair out of your face so you could see him. “I don’t mind practicing.” You smiled at each other.


End file.
